One More Step
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: ONESHOT. Becky Lynch during the last few minutes of the women's Money in the Bank 2017 as well as the aftermath.


AN: Okay, before you guys say anything, yes, I'm sorry that the updates for Until Dawn, Creeper, Smackdown's Agonist, etc. have been slow recently. Some of them may have me caught in a bit of a creative slump while others I just take my time with. But while I do work on those, I've been having some oneshot ideas in my head and this story that you're about to read is one of them. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this chizz I had put up together!

-ReconditeAgony

…

Becky Lynch was now eyeing the prize that hung up in the air. This was the prize that she was now desperate to get despite any form of pain she suffered. The prize that was in the air was the Money in the Bank briefcase with a contract inside of it, granting a women's title shot. The only thing the briefcase was doing besides the obvious was also waiting for someone to take it.

The fiery Irish superstar was determined for it to be hers and no one else was there to stop her. She looked around her surroundings one more time just to make sure that none else was getting up on their feet. It seemed that there was hardly much of a stir from the other superstars who were either lying in the ring or on the floor. However, if there was any movement at all (apart from the breathing), it was very slight that made it seem like the other girls weren't going to resurface any time soon. All was good for Becky as the cheers for her boosted her confidence level.

"I can do this," she told herself. "I can do this. I'm meant to do this because I've fought to get to this point."

The words rang through her head as she quickly adjusted the ladder in front of her just to make sure it would stay still. The last thing she needed was for something embarrassing or worse to go wrong with the ladder when she was climbing. From the past research that she done on these kind of matches, she'd seen things that she had no desire to name. She had no desire to make a damn full of herself in this situation. Ladder matches were dangerous, and she knew this, even though she had experience with quite dangerous matches in the past. That included a table match and a steel cage match. This ladder match was no different.

After she was finished adjusting the ladder, the Irish Lass Kicker took a deep breath then began to climb up the steel ladder. She almost expected to hear a slight creak of the ladder due to her weight, but no sound came, at least that was what she thought. Or maybe if there was any creaking at all, let alone slight creaking, it was drowned out by the hundreds of cheers from the crowd. The cheers were louder than before but that didn't matter, it gave her a sense of newly reformed passion that kept building up with every single step she took up the ladder. Every step she took was one step closer to her becoming the two-time Smackdown Women's Champion.

Becky took one more step until she realized that she was in reaching distance from the briefcase and the hook. The crowd still cheered for the Irish woman loudly. It was just a reminder that she was one step closer to the one thing she wanted most. Now, Becky had one more step to take before she would officially declare that she was one step closer to the women's title. One more step to get her one step closer to the one thing she wanted most. Taking a deep breath, the Irish Lass Kicker reached up for the hook which didn't take her very long to find. She felt relieved that she was getting even closer to winning this entire thing.

"Becky! Becky! Becky! Becky! Becky!" chanted the crowd, all standing up with anxiety written on their faces.

Becky's heart skipped a beat, but she was determined to take the briefcase. However, she realized that she had to take the most difficult step in the entire process. It was unhooking the briefcase.

Becky was about to reach her free hand up to the hook when she felt the wind, or what she thought was the wind, knock her down. She landed on the floor, the crowd booing loudly in response. Saying that they sounded pissed was a complete understatement and everyone else knew this. The Irish woman felt slightly dazed but angry. She looked up to see who had the undying nerve to push her down from the ladder all the way to the floor. Seeing his figure made her stomach turn and caused her to be on the verge of throwing up.

James Ellsworth.

That snake! He had slithered in to push the unaware Becky into a shock. He slithered in a women's Money in the Bank match when he's a man! He slithered in like the snake he was to win it over Becky, herself or any other woman who pushed their asses to the limit to fight for this chance. That chinless snake!

Becky wasn't sure what felt worse. The queasy feeling in her stomach when she that no-chin snake, the anger from being so close yet was thrown in the back, or the mental agony that reminded her that it seemed that she was just another obstacle in the way of the prize that someone else wanted.

The feelings only worsened when the orange-haired saw what exactly the snake was doing next. He was quick to climb up the ladder then the next step got to her boiling point. He unhooked the briefcase with ease then threw it down to the one person who Becky saw was sitting down in the ring.

Carmella.

Becky felt bile rise to her throat from the sight, but she swallowed hard to push back the vomit, having no desire to embarrass herself in front of a large crowd. It was too much for her to take and beyond the sick feeling, she felt frustrated. She wanted to run back to the ring and attack the living daylights out of him, but she felt too dazed and a bit too queasy to build up the strength to do it.

 _That snake!_ she thought furiously as a dull headache began to form from the stress of all that happened. _How could he?_

The Irish superstar blinked back tears as she saw the briefcase in Carmella's hands and not on her own. It was infuriating to see the way how it happened and the result. She was just one step closer to winning it, until that chinless freak Ellsworth came in to take it all away from her and then handed it Carmella. He handed the damn briefcase to her!

Becky looked away then hung her head in shame, images from what happened earlier flooding her mind. She was on the verge of crying at this point and her thoughts didn't help her case in attempting to make her feel better after this infuriating loss.

 _I'm so sorry WWE Universe,_ she thought sadly. _I should've seen that snake named Ellsworth coming. I should've checked before going any further. I should've thrown that idiot out._

She didn't hold back a sob that formed in her throat. She wanted so badly for all that she went through to be worth it but instead, it was all a slap to the face.

However, Becky realized that it wasn't the end. It just meant that now, she had to work harder to earn another chance at proving herself. She was sure that she would get another chance soon, but it would take a lot of effort for her to reach that point. Even though the anger, disappointment, and the sick feeling in her stomach were still there, Becky knew that it was just a bump on the road for her. The next time she would get a chance to fight for the Smackdown Women's title, she would be sure to fight harder than she had before. It was all because of her intense passion for what she did that burned through her veins and was the only thing that was stronger than any of her negative emotions combined.

After all, the fire may have been extinguished this time but next time, that would never be the case. Regardless of what happened, her passion burning intensely without any signs of stopping.


End file.
